The present invention relates generally to tieback assemblies and, more particularly, to hybrid-tieback seal assemblies and associated methods of tying a well back to the surface or subsea well head.
Current methods used to tie a well back to the surface or subsea well head from an existing downhole liner hanger employ running a tieback string into the well. These tieback strings typically have seals at their bottom end that stab into a tieback receptacle or polished bore receptacle of an existing downhole liner hanger. This typical approach may be problematic due to the small space out window (i.e., length of space available to stab into the tieback receptacle), which is typically dictated by the length of the tieback receptacle. This typical approach may also be problematic in applications where the existing liner hanger is one that is very thin and as a result has a very low collapse value. When attempting typical tieback methods with thin liner hanger systems, there is a risk of collapsing the tieback receptacle, liner top, and/or tieback string. These thin liner hanger systems typically include, but are not limited to, the following sizes: 7⅝×9⅝, 9⅝×11¾, 11¾×13⅝, and 13⅝×16. As a result, a new and improved method of tying a well back to the surface or subsea well head is desirable.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.